A common hitch system for connecting a trailer to a vehicle such as a truck is referred to as a goose neck hitch. Goose neck systems typically employ a hitch system or coupler comprising a ball secured to the truck and a tube secured to the trailer. The tube supports a housing and lock plate that rotates relative to the housing. The ball is arranged within the housing with the lock plate in a first position, and the lock plate is rotated from first position to a second position such that a hole in the lock plate is misaligned with the housing. With the hole in the lock plate misaligned with the housing, the ball is prevented from being withdrawn from the housing, thereby securing the trailer to the truck.
Conventional goose neck hitch or coupler systems are manually operated, which requires the user to climb onto the truck bed and reach or crawl under the trailer to unlatch the lock plate and rotate the lock plate to hitch and unhitch the trailer. Manually unlatching the lock plate can be awkward for many users, and it is difficult to determine whether the trailer is securely latched to the truck.
The need exists for improved systems and methods for hitching trailers to vehicles such as trucks.